The Boys
'''The Boys is a song by rapper Nicki Minaj ft. Cassie in her third album "Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up", it is featued in the episode Pink Friday: Avrenz Reloaded, it will be performed by New Directions.' Lyrics '''Bridget:' Punch line Queen, no boxer though Might pull up in a Porsche, no boxster though Tell a hater, "Yo don't you got locks to blow? "Tell them Kangaroo Nick, I'll box a ho Jake: They should've said I got 5 in a possible Don't go against Jakey, impossible I done came through with my wrist on popsicle Man these hoes couldn't ball with a testicle, jigga Kitty: Your lipstick stain Smells like a cheap hotel Diamond watches and a gold chain Can't make my frown turn around The Boys always spending all their money on love The Boys always spending all their money on love Ryder '''with New Directions:' They wanna touch it, taste it, see it, feel it Clone it, own it, Yeah yeah Dial it, Dial it paper chase it get that money Yeah yeah '''Marley:' You get high and love a bunch of girls And then cry on top of the world I hope you have the time of your life I hope I don't lose it tonight Cameron: Bald head sissy got lots of juice Lop-sided on the curb so I block the coupes Watch the deuce Man I'm stingy with my cuttie cat daddy Did you ever really love me steebie Avrenz: Rrrrrrr Pull up in the rrrrrrr Wrist on burrrrr Pussy on purrrr-purrrr I don't even brake when I'm backing up I'll swerve on a nigga if he acting up I done pushed more sixes then a play date Get money by the millions, screw a day rate jigga Kitty and''' Ryder:' Your bossed up swag Got them drooling like a new born babe The dollars in they eyes Got them blinded by a Masquerade '''Marley:' The Boys always spending all their money on love The Boys always spending all their money on love Ryder: They wanna touch it, taste it, see it, feel it Clone it, own it, Yeah yeah Dollar, dollar it paper chase it get that money Yeah yeah Marley: You get high and love a bunch of girls And then cry on top of the world I hope you have the time of your life I hope I don't lose it tonight Cameron: I put all you bitches on to them good lace fronts Girls is my sons, carried them for 8 months And yes you're Pre-Mature Young Money to the Core I might give you a ticket so you can come see the tour Oh that's your new girl .? That's that Mid Grade Buck 50 on yo face with the switch blade Or the Razor Yeah the Razor She my son yeah But I ain't Raise her Avrenz: Goose me hater I get that Loose leaf Paper Them V-Necks be studded out T-Rex be gutted out Told 'em Nicki be chillin 'I'mma keep hurting they feelings Because you'll never be Jordan You couldn't even be Pippen You couldn't even be tripping You can't afford a vacation I'm out in Haiti with Haitians I go to Asia with Asians You mad dusty, you a lil dusty possum I just come through with the six like my name was Blossom Marley: You get high and love a bunch of girls And then cry on top of the worldI hope you have the time of your lifeI hope I don't lose it tonight Kitty,Marley and''' Bridget: (Avrenz:)' The Boys always spending all their money on love The Boys always spending all their money on love (Uh,huh) The Boys always spending (Pretty gang) all their money on love (Young Money) The Boys always spending all their money on love '''Avrenz:' Marley,Marley,Marley